


两锤两基pwp（作者是一口气码完的一时想不出题目）

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 各种道具，打屁股，有基基亲基基脸和基基帮基基撸的情节。Thor/Loki-复联4跑路的那只基和他哥（过去的复联1？）索尔/洛基-漫画仙宫特派员的那对





	两锤两基pwp（作者是一口气码完的一时想不出题目）

随着Loki被吸入空间之门，眩晕与失重感一齐将他吞噬，他屏息凝神试图控制住宇宙魔方，但这在戴着限魔手铐和口枷的情况下并不容易，何况不久前他刚被浩克来了几次实打实的过肩摔。

强行催动魔法的结果是受到反弹，Loki因此头痛欲裂，只能任由自己在空间隧道内飘向未知，又在某一处极速坠落。

咣当。

“是谁？！”

洛基体内的阴茎刚刚蹭过前列腺，他还没来得及细细品味这极致的愉悦，就因身旁的一声巨响猛然终止，之后他哥哥的怒吼便在耳边炸开，让他受到第二波惊吓。

他的老二因为这个软了一半，说真的，有什么比这更能让男人愤怒的吗？洛基没好气地用胳膊肘把索尔顶开，不顾屁股里还含着对方的肉棒，撑起身子就要找罪魁祸首算账，结果脸上的怒气还没堆积起来，就在看清来人的时候倒吸一口凉气。

“这是另一个你？洛基？”

很高兴他的哥哥及时又准确的说出这个显而易见的事实，但是洛基没工夫翻白眼，两对绿眸映出彼此的身影，那一瞬间仿佛有电流在身体里窜过，激得他汗毛竖立。洛基知道两人之间有一条看不见的纽带，他们是同一个人，只不过来自不同世界，而且…这个自己此时比他惨多了。

即使这个见面场合有些尴尬，洛基依旧想上前询问，他一边起身一边在心里盘算着该怎么取下那个口枷，它的结构看起来挺复杂的，然而索尔的动作比他快一步，“索尔？你这是做什么！”，他的哥哥从他身体里退出来，用附有如尼魔法的绳子反绑了他的手？！

“你又有什么诡计，弟弟？我猜跟那把钥匙有关？”，索尔蹙起眉毛，嘴角绷成一条洛基讨厌的直线。几个世纪以来他们兄弟俩的关系一直模糊不清，虽然偶尔会各找情人，但他们总是彼此的长期床上伴侣，索尔尝试过跟洛基认真谈谈两人的关系，也可以说，他希望更近一步，但总是以洛基啃咬着他的唇将他推到床上结束。

今天这场性事的起因亦然，只不过洛基解释为源于这把烙印着卢恩符文的钥匙——象征着兄弟之情，他大概希望索尔将他操进床单，洛基差点就如愿了，如果没被别人，某种程度来说是他自己打断的话。

洛基带着这把钥匙突然出现本就让索尔起疑，虽然对方声称并没有什么见不得人的目的，但现在出现了这种诡异的事情，索尔怕就算洛基不主动惹事，也很可能引来麻烦。于是索尔决定先将“嫌疑犯”控制住，躲过弟弟试图用头撞击的动作后随手用毛巾堵住对方的嘴，同时庆幸洛基一进门就摘了那对小犄角。

Loki倚坐在墙边，悄悄将宇宙魔方藏起来，消化着过多的信息量和伤口被牵动的钝痛。显然，在他面前的事另一个世界的他和兄长，宇宙魔方将他送到这里是有某种目的还是纯属巧合，他大概得等这阵头疼过后再仔细思考。其次，这两个人正在做自己和哥哥经常做的事，难道每个世界的Loki都要跟那个金发大块头滚上床？！

最后，哦，这个哥哥看起来不太高兴，他正面色不善的站在自己面前打量，不过任谁在性事进行到一半时突然加了个观众席位都会不开心。Loki的目光在索尔身上扫了一圈，当看到浴巾被支起来的高高的帐篷时，有些夸张的挑了挑眉，看来他们正在兴头上，那可不止不开心这么简单了。

大概每个Thor都粗鲁又自大，Loki同情的看了眼在床上被五花大绑满脸委屈的自己，投给对方一个爱莫能助的表情，瞧瞧，这就是每个Loki的命运，跳过质疑的步骤直接判定有罪。

Loki能看出对方的怀疑与警惕，但这个世界的哥哥该如何审讯他？就这么硬着阴茎还是先跟这个世界的自己做完刚才的事？Loki身处劣势，魔法被限制并且有伤在身，然而只要对方肯摘下自己的口枷（事实上他们必须这么做），Loki有把握给对方一个令他满意的解释，所以他有心思在内心调侃一下。

如果没有某人添乱的话。

Thor本就因Loki的逃跑心急如焚，当他通过母亲的协助用彩虹桥追踪到弟弟的时候，他看到一个身上只围着浴巾的男人向他手无寸铁的弟弟靠近。

伴随着雷霆之神的怒吼，Mjolnir砸向陌生男人的头，却在接触到对方之前停止了力量波动，Thor感受到神锤的服从。在震惊中，Thor看到稳稳托住Mjolnir的男人，眼中是和他一样的蔚蓝海洋。

如果不是嘴上戴着口枷Loki绝对哈欠连连，他能注意到被绑在床上的自己都快睡着了，毕竟看到两位蠢哥哥介绍自己并猜测两个Loki的阴谋实在不是什么能让人提起精神的事，期间他们俩起矛盾的时候还算精彩点，但最终以两个人召唤出对方的神锤而罢休。

“看来你的兄弟欠个教训。”

“管好你的弟弟再说吧。”

当身侧的床塌陷下去，将半梦半醒的洛基唤醒，两位兄长将误会解除了？他等着索尔给他松绑，却在一个椭圆形的东西塞入后穴时心底泛起凉意。前列腺处的强烈震动让他不断挣扎，开玩笑，他可不想在另一对兄弟面前被玩到失去理智。

半软的阴茎因快感苏醒，洛基身上的被子已经被索尔掀开，他羞耻的将脑袋埋入枕头，双腿夹紧试图掩盖自己的欲望，即使这样会将跳蛋绞紧，更加清晰的震动让他的下身很快湿成一片。

索尔强行掰开洛基的腿，让他侧躺着面对另一对兄弟，“看看他，弟弟，我不希望你犯类似的错误，更不想与你为敌。”，他将洛基的一条腿扛在肩上又压住另一侧，揉捏几下对方已经贴上肚皮的阴茎，手离开时阴茎的根部已经被绳索勒紧，连两侧睾丸都没有放过。索尔压制住洛基的反抗，侧过头啃咬对方的腿肚，同时用自己的阴茎贴在对方的下体磨蹭。

此时Loki的双手已经连着手铐被压在神锤之下，在衣服的撕裂声中愣住，对方手上的老茧游走在他身上，让他的身体因敏感带被揉捏而酥软，又在淤伤被触碰时紧绷。当那双手移到裤子上时Loki低吼着试图将Thor踹开，却无法阻止裤子的牺牲。说真的，这就是这俩人讨论出的结果？开一个乱交趴解决问题？！

其实他们只是决定各罚各的。

绿眸中燃起的的怒火很快被泪水熄灭，Thor将一个满是突起的按摩棒塞入他刚刚湿润的雌穴，面无表情的启动了这个玩具。在别人面前与哥哥交合让Loki莫名兴奋，按摩棒碾压着他内壁的每一处敏感，Loki瞬间拱起腰试图躲避这一时难以承受的快感，雌穴涌出一小股热液，却被Thor固定在原地，而那几根该死的手指正挑逗着最敏感的阴蒂和阴唇。

Thor正怒火中烧，甚至有些后怕，Loki刚毁了纽约，他还不知道众神之父会如何审判，这个不省心的弟弟就又跑到另一个世界，如果和这里的Loki合谋，后果不堪设想。他很快用手指为Loki送来第一波潮喷，紧接着是第二次，第三次，不再需要Thor动手，尽职尽责的按摩棒就能轻易将Loki送上高潮。

但这还不够，Thor要让Loki记住这个教训，他将手指塞入对方的后穴，熟练的找到前列腺的位置抠挖着，Loki的阴茎弹跳着吐出一股前液，却远远达不到射精的标准。他的弟弟从来没有过仅凭后方的刺激就射精的经历，这次他们可以试一下。

啪。

一声脆响将整个屋子的人吸引过来，洛基红着眼睛瞪向索尔，假装没有看到另一个兄长投来的目光，好在对方的注意力仅停留了片刻便离开。索尔扇在屁股上的巴掌打断了他的干性高潮，那感觉无异于从天堂落入地狱，极致的舒爽如退去的潮水，将急需发泄的欲望和无尽的空虚暴露无遗。

在洛基夹杂乞求的目光中，又是一巴掌落在他的臀瓣上，痛感与快意交织，简直要逼出他的眼泪。而索尔因这充满弹力的触感着迷，他一下接一下的抽上去，在臀部激起连续不断的肉浪，直到双丘红肿，洛基的脸上已布满泪痕。

“索尔！你个混蛋！”，索尔取出了被他口水彻底浸湿的毛巾，洛基委屈得不行，恨不得扑上去在对方手上狠咬一口，被躲开后只好破口大骂。他只是规规矩矩的将众神之父制造的宝物带回来，规规矩矩的跟哥哥上个床缓解一下压力，现在居然被怀疑有阴谋？

前列腺处的折磨将他接下来的谩骂揉碎，变成音调各异的呻吟，体内的快感堆积在下腹，发泄的出口却被残忍堵住。洛基将汗水和眼泪蹭到床单上，咬牙抵御这种难耐的感觉，却在又一次抽打下缴械投降，含着泪小声乞求兄长放过他，生怕地毯上的兄弟俩听见。

所幸索尔没有再为难他，但是洛基依旧想将对方脸上的满意揉碎。索尔将他身上所有的束缚撤去，允许他抚慰自己肿胀充血的阴茎。

Loki简直羡慕得眼红，嘴上的口枷剥夺了他讨饶认错的权利，只能承受Thor强加在他身上的快感。Thor的手指和按摩棒无情的挑逗他的敏感，撩拨每一根神经，却偏偏避开阴茎，让情潮冲垮他的理智，却无法达到巅峰。他已经记不清自己潮吹了几次，只知道前两次干性高潮的时候浑身都因舒爽而瘫软无力，就像一块融化的黄油，阴茎却抽搐着挤不出一滴精液。

现在是第三次，连着雌穴的潮喷一起。无法射精的感觉几乎将他逼疯，他的小腹已经在过多的痉挛后酸痛难忍，阴茎几乎要爆炸，而Thor无视了他虚弱的摇头，再次在前列腺处快速碾动，另一只手在用拇指揉动他的阴蒂。Loki忍无可忍的用后脑撞向地板，动静不大，地毯阻隔了大多数冲击力，好在引起了Thor的注意。

“你能保证乖乖跟我回去向父亲认错吗？”，Thor抽出的按摩棒，用指尖轻轻蹭过Loki被冷落已久的阴茎，激起对方一阵战栗，转而舔掉对方眼角的泪痕。Loki小鸡啄米式的点头赢得了Thor奖励的一吻，他帮弟弟翻了个身，在对方因神锤再次压在双手上发出抗议的声音时，威胁地捏了捏他的屁股，“相信我，你不会希望受到跟另一个你相同的待遇。”

Thor掰开Loki的双腿进入了他，紫红的阴茎直接整根进入了已经被按摩棒玩得烂熟的小穴，不给Loki适应的时间便大开大合的操干起来。Loki的阴茎被迫贴在地毯上，随着哥哥的动作来回摩擦，软硬适中的绒毛带来的麻痒快意令他着迷，何况这是他期盼许久的抚慰。Loki为了汲取更多舒爽开始主动在地毯上磨蹭顶弄，龟头被磨得通红，连带着主动吞吐Thor的阴茎，不出几下便射得一塌糊涂。

洛基绝不会相信Loki默默在心里羡慕他，如果让他知道他一定要让Loki来试试，他保证对方一定会后悔。洛基现在从小腹到胸口都沾染上了属于自己的白浊，已经多次射精没法完全硬起来的阴茎还在兄长的强迫下被撸动着。他就知道索尔没有这么仁慈，最初两次射精还算得上享受，随后便是酷刑般机械性的套弄，索尔甚至在他无法忍受的时候握住他的手，带着洛基继续撸动。

“索尔…我…射不出来了…”，洛基哭丧着脸，试图掰开兄长控制自己的手。事实上他现在连硬起来都费劲，之前射出的精液早已变得稀薄，大多是通过跳蛋压榨出的前列腺液。他该庆幸自己不会跟人类一样精尽人亡，但是这个滋味真的不好受。

即使他的兄长会帮他刺激身上的敏感带，洛基也没法进入状态，就像现在对方正卖力的舔咬他胸口的乳粒。索尔闻声抬起头，放过了被蹂躏到红肿的乳头，他思考片刻，在洛基近乎惊悚的目光下，将跳蛋的震动频率调到最高档。

汹涌而来的快感令洛基心生恐惧，他能感觉到自己正在逐渐失去对膀胱的控制。洛基挣扎着试图夺取遥控器，却被对方轻松制住双手，眼睁睁看着遥控器被兄长一挥手扔到床下。或许它砸到了另一位兄长，洛基不清楚，因为他瞬间被欲望吞没，眼前花白一片，脑袋里也混乱不堪。他大概射了出来，但是紧接着有一股暖流争先从马眼涌出，耳边响起索尔的轻笑，而洛基羞愧得不敢去看，他只知道那个可怕的玩具终于被取了出来。

洛基感受到有人爬上床，吓得直往兄长的怀里钻，索尔却抓着他的胳膊强迫他转身，在蓝色的肌肤映入眼帘的一刹那愣在原地。

Loki的口枷已经被取下，跟Thor一起跪在床上，在魔力被抑制并且体力透支的情况下，他的约顿形态不受控制地显露出来。这是他最脆弱的一面，而他的哥哥从背后抱住他，阴茎深深的嵌入雌穴，捏住他的下巴与他唇齿纠缠。Loki能从中感受到Thor滚烫的爱意，却不敢去看另一对兄弟的反应。

这里的Loki知道自己的身份吗？他的哥哥接受他吗？他能接受自己吗？一个个疑问让Loki埋首于哥哥的颈窝，他不敢去细想，只能令自己专注于Thor带来的快感。当不属于Thor的嘴唇印在脸颊，Loki诧异地回头查看，在一片翠绿中看到了自己的猩红。

“没关系的。”，这不影响别人爱你。

洛基见对方的眼泪瞬间溢出眼眶，有些不知所措的来回看看两位兄长，然后就被索尔压趴在床上用力贯穿。

哦，这个家伙在吃醋！洛基觉得又好气又好笑，一个恶作剧的点子在他脑海浮现。他腾出一只手握住了Loki随着顶弄而晃动的阴茎，对方的手还戴着手铐，他帮自己解决一下没什么问题吧。

这下有三个人倒吸一口凉气，一个是被爽的，两个是被气的。但是索尔不好意思强制洛基松手，因为他在帮别人家的弟弟，Thor也不好意思拒绝洛基，因为别人家的弟弟是在帮Loki。两位雷神只能一声不吭的专心操自家弟弟，两道几乎化为实体的目光几乎将洛基的手灼伤。

Loki也深知两个哥哥的顾虑，这让他更肆无忌惮，在内心一边称赞另一个自己的智慧，一边主动将阴茎送入对方手中，还故意发出满足的轻吟。

两位邪神此刻终于找回了自己的主场，心照不宣的进行着这个恶作剧，小小的报复了一下各自的兄弟。

日后会被哥哥讨回来？那是日后的事，享受当下及时行乐才是邪神的态度。

夕阳斜照入房间，将色情的氛围染上一层暖色，两对兄弟的性事还在继续，他们不知道的是，两个世界原本的轨迹也在悄然改变。

Thor回到阿斯加德的第一件事就是带着弟弟和宇宙魔方向父亲认罪，在Loki闭门思过的期间，他去矮人星打造了足以召唤彩虹桥的武器——暴风战斧。如果洛基再跑到平行宇宙，他就可以靠自己的力量找到他。

索尔在洛基的身份被揭穿时选择了拥抱他，告诉他的弟弟：不论他如何改变，自己都会深爱着他，直到永远。


End file.
